naruto expansion
by lightningblade1
Summary: a naruto story with different expansion
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautifully bright mid-summers day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Lady Tsunade had been Hokage for over two months now and for the most part she'd kept things running smoothly. But running a whole village was quite hard, and running a village full of ninja was even harder and though Tsunade had done her best and given it her all she just wasn't cut out for such long and most of the time, boring work. It was time for a break...a little time off, so Tsunade began arranging a Mid-summers Festival for the whole village, a time for the Leaf ninja and villagers to take some time for themselves. For almost two weeks now preparations had been planned and merchants, performers, and other travelers had flocked to the village to join in the festival, and the whole village was eagerly awaiting the day of.  
But one ninja wasn't so happen about this festival. Naruto had spent this day sleeping on the roof of his apartment, trying to figure out what to do with the next few days till the festival had ended. The news of the festival had spread like wild fire and with so many people entering the village all the Jounin had been given extra duties to ensure that the festival went off smoothly. This meant that Kakashi-sensei hadn't been able to train Team 7 for the past few weeks. And since it was the middle of summer there was almost no missions needing attention. Jiraya had left the village almost a month ago and on his own Naruto couldn't train well.  
"Damnit..." Naruto said, a frown upon his face. "This village is so boring... Why did old lady Tsunade have to have this stupid festival in the first place..."  
Suddenly a idea popped into Naruto's head.  
"Hey! Maybe there is something to do after all! There's tons of new merchants in town for the festive, time to spend some cash from all my missions!"  
Fishing out his frog wallet Naruto was pleased to see that it was close to bursting with money.  
"Hehe...maybe this festival wasn't such a bad idea after all!"  
Taking a running start Naruto leaped off the apartment roof, and down to the crowded streets below.

Wandering the village for a bit Naruto soon stumbled into the section of the village that had been set aside for the various merchants and performers to set up camp. Throughout the camp many merchants and sellers had set up booths displaying their goods. Purse clutched in hand Naruto made his way through the camp, stopping to admire the many strange and wonderful objects on sell. But after much searching nothing had caught his eye to but. He was looking for something special...something that was really worth his money.  
"Hey kid...you look like a smart ninja..." Naruto turned around to see who had called out to him. A few paces away a man wrapped in a brown cloak sat in a small booth, a forehead protector was wrapped around his shoulder. The man spoke again.  
"Now you my friend look like someone who really knows the value of a object." A wide grin appeared on the mans face.  
Naruto walked over to the booth and looking inside he found several small shelves filled with books and scrolls.  
"So your a ninja?" Naruto asked?  
The man gave a coarse laugh. "Yeah kid Im a ninja. Why else would I have this on" pointing at his forehead protector that every ninja had, a symbol along the front marked which village they came from. Naruto looked at the odd symbol etched into the mans protector.  
"Thats strange...I've never seen another ninja with a symbol like that...what village do you even come from?" Naruto ask, still studying the odd symbol.  
"Well in all honesty kid, I cant tell yeah. Its a secret you see. But anyways theres more important thing for us to talk about..."  
"Such as?" Naruto was starting to lose intrest...this guy was probably just going to try and pawn his goods off.  
"Now a smart ninja like you surely would be interested in some rare techniques..." The man said.  
Narutos interest came flooding back, he was always interested in learning new moves, and rare moves must be powerful. Any move that gave him a edge in a fight was good. The man pulled out a pile of small black scrolls they had been tied together with a old piece of string. Holding out the pile of scrolls the man offered it to Naruto.  
"Wow....there must be at least a dozen scrolls there...."  
The man continue to grin, "Yeah, that's the spirit. I knew you'd been interested. I wasn't going to sell this to just anyone, I want it to go to some guy who really. really wants it, and the minute I saw you I knew you were someone who would appreciate them..."  
"How much!?" Naruto said, barely able to contain himself.  
The man spotted Naruto's fat wallet and continued to grin...

A few minutes later Naruto was walking away from the camp, the pile of black scrolls in hand.  
"Haha! I cant believe I got these! What a catch! These were so worth almost all my money!"  
Naruto was eager to get home and look over he's new catch of secret techniques, running down the street Naruto almost run into several people, but he didn't care. Once back in his apartment Naruto leaped onto his bed, sat down and ripped away the string that bound the small black scrolls. Opening up the first one Naruto began to read.  
"These techniques are the most secret and powerful techniques in the Blackhand clan. Within these scrolls is the knowledge to defeat Kunoichi with a single move"  
Naruto stopped reading....Kunoichi....wait...the scrolls only worked on women.  
"What kind of moves are these?" Naruto wondered. Reaching down he grabbed a black scrolls at random and opened it up.  
"Bust Expansion Jutsu....what the?" Naruto reached for another scroll. "Butt Expansion....Hourglass Expansion... Orgasim Inducing.... What the hell are these kind of moves are these!"  
Naruto didn't have any idea what to do. He had spent so much money on these scrolls but they were all so perverted he couldn't dare use any of these moves on a mission.  
"What would Sakura-chan think...." Naruto shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him.  
Then suddenly a idea hit Naruto, and right there and then he made up his mind. He would use this new techniques! But not for missions. For the girls of the Hidden Leaf! Surely if he mastered the moves and didnt over do it tons of girls would be quite happy to have some, "adjustments" made to them. Naruto knew for a fact Sakura wished to have a bust as large as Tsunade's, and why shouldnt she! If he used these moves right he could make all the girls dreams come true....But just t be on the safe side he decided to do it in secret....just incase.  
"Now the only problem is how Im I going to master these moves...I cant just go out and start expanding random girls...."  
A smirk crossed Narutos face. Clasping his hands together Naruto gathered his chakra and.  
"Shadow Clones Jutsu!"  
Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a perfect copy of Naruto appeared.  
"Now, Transformation Jutsu!"  
The copy changed in a pretty female version of himself.  
"Perfect, I can practice all my moves now and no one will ever know. First off, let start with....this one". Naruto picked up the Orgasim Inducing Scroll and read, "this move is powerful yet simple. Simply preform the fellowing hand signs and then push your own chakra into the females body you wish to effect. This will cause them to stimulate their sexual drive."  
Naruto practiced the signs and a few times then gave it a go. Suddenly the female copy of himself let out a loud moan of pleasure, and falling to the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood back amazed at how effective the move was.  
"Holy...I just killed a clone with a orgasim....awesome!"  
Picking up another scroll Naruto read on....

By that night Naruto had almost mastered ever technique, and tomorrow he would make his move. With that happy thought, Naruto fell to sleep, curled up in his bed. A smile on his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had exhusted himself so much yesterday that when he woke up it was almost noon. Getting dressed in a hurry he headed off towards the gates of the village. Naruto's plan was simple, first he would find out what a girl wanted, secretly, then he would expand her, again secretly... Running out of the gates of the village Naruto headed off into the forests where he knew Sasuke always trained. As much as he would hate to do something to make Sasuke happy, he did have a thing for Sakura and the thing that would make her happiest in the world would be getting together with Sasuke, and besides there were plenty of other girls in the village he'd like to have. When he found Sasuke he would figure out what he likes in a women, physically, and then make the needed changed to Sakura. Leaping from tree to tree Naruto soon spotted a clearing where Sasuke was. Running forward Sasuke lept into the air and threw a set of kuni that flew in a wild and exotic manner before striking into a set of wooden dummies. Sasuke was breathing heavly and went to retrieve his kuni.

"So Naruto, come for a fight?" Sasuke said, not even looking at Naruto who had taken a seat on a tree branch.

"Actually, I came to ask you something,"

Sasuke looked puzzled. "Ask me something...well well thats different. Usually the only time you search me out is when you want a brawl."

"Yeah well...I'll cut to the chase....what do you like in women?'

"Like in women....why do you wana know?" Sasuke asked still puzzled.

"Well, ah...were teammates and all...and well its good for us to, ah...um...know each other. That and if I know what you like in a women then maybe if a meet a girl wh'os your type I can introduce you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments. Ah crap, Naruto thought, he knows something is up. But after a few moments thoughts Sasuke finally replied.

"Well...um....I don't really have any specifics....though she'd have to have this-" Sasuke made a groping motion in front of his chest.

"This...." Naruto mimiced the motion. "Okay, thanks buddy!" and with that Naruto ran off into the forest.

"Thanks buddy? Jeez Naruto's is so weird some times...." Sasuke took his stance and continued to train,

Running through the forest Naruto was over joyed at his new knowledge. "Man, how perfect is this! Sasuke likes big boobs and Sakura wants a bust to match Tsunade. This works out great! Now, just to find her." Suddenly Naruto dashed behind a tree, a girls huming had caught his ear. Hiding himself amongst some bushes Naruto looked out to see Sakura walking along a dirt path that led towards where Sasuke was training. Is her hands she carried two small box lunches.

"Perfect, perfect, she's headed straight for Sasuke. Okay...now or never!" Naruto made a few hand signs. "Breast Expansion Jutsu!"

Sakura's day had been turning out wonderfully so far. It was a beautiful day, and Sasuke had even accepted her offer to bring him lunch! How much better could things get. Walking along she was making her way to Sasuke when suddenly she stopped. Her chest had started to feel strange.

"Huh...that's weird...." Sakura shrugged it off and continued on her way, but she came to a stop again. Her chest was really feeling strange....not painful, good actually.... Suddenly she felt her shirt begin growing tighter and tighter. Looking down she saw her breast begin to grow.

"What the-...oh my god, this is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed. She began to blush, it felt so good, and her breast continued to grow. Slowly her shirt became tighter and tighter, her breast jiggled back and forth, her modest B-cup had shot out to a D-cup and continued onward. Her shirt was strained against her new found chest, and looking down it she saw she had a canyon of cleavage.

"Oh my god....its sooo goood! Keep going....keep going...." Sakura breathing was heavy and her face was flushed with pleasure. With one finally push her bra snapped and her breasts jiggled to a stop. At this point her breast were huge, her shirt barely containing them, each one now the size of her head.

"Oh my god! There bigger then Tsunade's!" Sakura moved her hands to her breasts and gave them a squeez, as if checking if they were real, Leaning over, her breast gave a bounce as she did, she picked up the box lunches she had dropped. "I...I...I have to get to Sasuke!". Box lunches firmly in hand Sakura ran off to get Sasuke, breasts a bouncing all the way.

Sasuke was continuing to train when suddenly a figure stepped out of the forest. Sasuke was concentrating and didn't even bother to look up at who it was.

"Naruto! Is that you again?" Sasuke called out, letting a few kunai fly at the wooden dummies.

"No" a breathless voice said. Sasuke recognized it as Sakura's. Why was she so tired, she hadnt run all the way here had she?

"Sasuke..." Sakura purred. "Sasuke, I have your lunch...".

"What the...." Sasuke took one look at Sakura and nearly had a nose bleed. This morning when she had bugged him about having lunch together she hadnt looked any different then normal, but now....her chest was huge!

"Heres, your lunch right here Sasuke..." Sakura reached into her cleavage and withdrew the two boxed lunchs that had been hidden within, her breast giving a jiggle in her tightly bound shirt.

"How....did that..." Sasuke was speechless....

"I have no idea...but I love it, how bout you?" Sakura walked over to Sasuke and grabbing him she thrusted his face into her chest.

"Sakura..." Sasuke removed his head from Sakura's chest and began to kiss her.

"Ohhh...Sasuke...."

The two fell to the ground kissing each other with red hot passion and lust. Sasuke's hands often made there way to Sakura chest, and there they spent the afternoon, training was the furthest thing from Sasuke's mind.

Watching from the bushes Naruto turned around and headed back for the village, pleased at his first expansion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had made his way back to the village and wandering the streets searching out for his next girl. He knew several girl who'd he would want to expand but the village was so crowed with strangers who had come for the mid-summers festival it was almost impossible to find them. After several hours of searching Naruto was about ready to give up, but suddenly he spotted Hinata walking into a nearby park.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. She'd be perfect for his next expansion. Now all he had to do was find out what her better half looked for in a girl. "Oh wait... Im her better half.... We'll this makes things easy then...What would be good for Hinata...." Naruto went through all his new techniques he had learned, searching for one that would suit Hinata. "Ive already tried the Breast Expansion...so how bout...Hourglass Expansion!" Naruto imagined what Hinata would look like with such a change to her. This would suit her fine. Hinata always seemed so shy around everyone, if she had a killer body surely she would open up a bit more. Deciding on his coarse of action Naruto run into the park, stalking Hinata.

After several minutes of walking through the park Hinata made her way into a nearby patch of trees and sat on the grassy ground. This was her special spot where she went to get away from the rest of the village, and today she truly needed to be alone. Today was the day she finally worker up the courage to ask Naruto out. A large number of people were going to go to the festival in pairs, and Hinata truly hoped that Naruto would go with her. But ever time she thought about asking him out she nearly fainted. "Oh...Naruto....".

Hidding behind a nearby set of bushes Naruto waited till Hinata was lost, deep in thought before making his move. Quickly he made the needed hand signs, "Hourglass Expansion Jutsu!"

Hinata was deep in thought, trying to decide the best way to go about asking Naruto out, but suddenly she began to feel very hot. It was the middle of summer but such heat in the village was quite odd. She unzipped her tan jacket and began to take it off when suddenly a very pleasant sensation filled her. Almost like getting a nice back rub, except the filling was coming from around her chest and rear. "Ohh....whats happening.....' but truth be told Hinata didn't really care, the feeling was so good. As she sat there the black lacy undershirt she wore began to grow tighter and tighter as her breast started to grow. Not nearly as quick as Sakura's had been but already Hinata had shot from a average B-cup to a large C-cup and her breast continued to go. Her hips started to change as well, becoming a little wider, her ass became quite curvy. "Ohh...this is great....so good...." Hinata was laying flat on her back by this point, caught up in the pleasure. Her undershirt, which was already tight on her to begin with had split open, straight across her chest as her breast jiggled to a stop, a healthy D-cup, her bra strained to is limits. Her hips were almost as wide as her shoulders when they halted and her butt was straining her pants, her panties had been turned into a large thong. Hinata's face was red and her breathing deep, with a few shudders she gave a sigh a pleasure and passed out.

"Hinata....?" Naruto had crept out from behind the tree. Naruto had been enjoying watch Hinata expand, though it wasnt as sexy as watching Sakura, when suddenly Hinata had stop moaning and stopped moving. "Hinata! Hinata are you alright?!" Naruto ran over to where Hinata lay, a huge smile was on her face even as she slept. "Good...she's alright..." Naruto turned to leave but looking back at Hinata, her new body drenched in sweat from the transformation, Naruto decided to finally reward himself for all his hard work. Leaning over Hinata he gave a quick feel of her breasts, boy did they feel good, and kissed her goodbye before running out of the park.

The sun was setting and Naruto was worn out. He'd had a lot of fun today, and both Sakura and Hinata seemed overjoyed at their changes. But even after all that work he had only got to two girls. Naruto returned home and all through dinner he thought about Sakura and Ino. That night, laying in bed Naruto planned on getting up early just so he could head out and have some more fun.

It was the middle of the morning and Sakura walked through the village, receiving plenty of stares at her new chest. Things had gone great yesterday with Sasuke and he had even offered to take her to the festival in a few days times. Life was good.

"Ahh! Sakura! What on earth happened to you?" A voice exclaimed from behind.

Looking around Sakura came face to face with Ino, who was staring at Sakura's new assets.

"On Ino, I see you've noticed my little change" Sakura teased.

"Little!" Ino said, "That hardly counts as little! What did you do to yourself?"

"I didn't do anything actually. I was on my way to have lunch with Sasuke and it just happened. But I really dont care how, I love them! And so does Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuke..." Ino had a look of absolute misery on her face. realizing what Sakura and Sasuke must of done together.

"Um...excuse me..." A shy voice said. Ino and Sakura turned around to see Hinata, in her delicious new body. "Have you guys seen Naruto anywhere today?" she asked.

Ino was speechless. Hinata too!

Sakura smiled, "Hinata! It happened to you too!" Sakura's massive breasts gave a little bounce as if to underline what she meant.

"Ye-yeah" Hinata was blushing wildly.

Ino grabbed hold of Hinata. "You've gotta tell me how this happened! I'm begging you!!!"

"I...Im sorry I really don't no....I was just all alone in the park and suddenly it just happened.

"So why are you looking for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well....I...I wanted to ask him if we could go to the festival together..." Hinata turned a even deeper shade of red.

"That's great! Even Naruto isnt stupid enough to turn down a girl like you!" Sakura said. "Well I should be going. Nice talking to you Hinata...Ino...Hey maybe me and Sasuke will see you guys at the festival"

Her and Sasuke, Ino thought, there going out....that means...that means...Sakura beat me! She won Sasuke!

Sakura walked off and Hinata returned to her search for Naruto, leaving Ino alone and depressed.

Outside the village in the nearby forest, two figures met. A man in a dirty brown cloak sat on the ground as a figure in black appeared. A woman's voice rang out from the black figure.

"So...did you find someone?" The woman asked.

The man in the brown cloak replied in a gruff voice, "You bet, I found the perfect guy. He's already done it to two girls, and it doesn't seem like he'll be stopping any time soon..."

"Good, good..." The women purred. "Soon the Hidden Leaf will fall......"

"And then we'll be around to pick up the pieces. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon by the time Naruto awoke. Realizing that he had slept in late Naruto rushed to get ready for another day of expansion. Leaping out his window Naruto made his way, leaping roof from roof and heading off to find his next girl. There was tons of girls to choose from. Naruto suddenly wished that Temari was here, he could certainly spice up her and Shikamaru's love life. Oh well... Maybe TenTen, or-

Suddenly Naruto stopped, a girl was sobbing away nearby. Heading off towards the sound soon Naruto came to Ino's home, which was located right above the flower shop her family owned. Standing on the roof Naruto heard the crying coming from a nearby window. Carefully Naruto stuck his head over the side of the roof and peered through the window. Inside was Ino's room, and laying on her bed Ino sat, crying away.

"Stupid Sakura....Why did that have to happen to her and not me...now I have no chance for Sasuke...and Hinata too....At this rate I'll be the only girl in Konoha left out...." Ino began to cry again.

Naruto swung his head back up, a feeling of great regret filled him. He hadnt thought about what would happen to Ino when he expanded Sakura. Well expansion caused this mess, so expansion could fix it! All he had to do was make Ino's breast just as big as Sakura's and then the two of them could go back to fighting over Sasuke.

"Breast expansion ju-" Suddenly Naruto stopped. There was no point of expanding Ino's breast. Sasuke wasnt a idiot, even if he made Ino just as big as Sakura, Sasuke would probably still stick with Sakura, at the very least to keep up appearances. And if he made Ino bigger then Sakura that would only depress Sakura out....

"Hmm....maybe its time for a new jutsu..." Searching through his head Naruto thought about what would make Ino sexy. "Butt Expansion..." Naruto finally decided. The only issue with this was that the Butt Expansion Jutsu was one of the hardest one's in the stack of scrolls he had bought. It required massive amounts of chakra at the right times to work properply. But the thought of Ino with a massive ass was perfect. "Okay here it goes...". Naruto swung his head back down over the side of the roof, and peered into Ino's room. Gathering his chakra he focused and...'Butt Expansion Jutsu!"

Ino sat on her bed, the thought of Sasuke and Sakura together still stuck in her head. She was so depressed right now...and yet...there was a pleasent sensation coarsing through her. A very pleasent sensation, almost as if someone was rubbing her ass. Suddenly her bed moved a litte, and looking down Ino saw her butt viberate a few times, wiggling back and forth. Suddenly it shot out, and a orgasmic sensation filled her whole body. "Oh my god! This is soooo good...." Her hips began to widen slightly and her butt continued to grow, shooting out even more. The white linen clothes that were tied around her bottom half began to strain as her new booty continued. Each butt cheek swelled outward, growing till they were now the size of basket balls and continued on. Her hips were now as wide as her shoulders and her ass jiggled back and forth, soon tearing through the white linen cloth. Her black panties had been swallowed by her massive ass and became a barely seeable thong. "OH GOD! YES, YES!" Ino cried out, her ass was jiggling quite wildly now. A few moments later the jiggling stopped, leaving her with beach ball sized butt cheeks. Ino leapt off her bed and ran over to the mirror, turning around she checked out her new booty. It was taunt and firm, yet soft and jiggly, and her hips were wide! "This is so great, I cant believe it! If whoever did this was here right now I'd fuck them so much!" Ino continued to check out her backside in the mirror.

Hinata's growth had been wonderful, and Sakura's sexy, but Ino's! Naruto could barely contain himself. That ass was fine! While Ino looked herself over in the mirror, Naruto stared through the window at her fabulous ass. Ever time Ino moved her booty jiggled, and her panties turned thong crept a little deeper into her crack. My god, Naruto thought, Id kill to have a few moments alone with-

Suddenly Ino said "You can come in now, Naruto..." continuing to admire her booty.

Shit! How did she know I was here, Naruto thought.

"I can see you in the mirror, idiot." Ino said, as if answering his question,

Reluctently, Naruto climbed through the window and fell into Ino's room. Gazing up from the floor Naruto stared up at Ino's massive ass.

"I guess you must of heard me before....when this was happening...right? That's why you were peeping on me. Normally Id hit a guy for doing something so perverted but Im too happy right now...I don't suppose you know who did this?" Ino asked, finally turning around to face Naruto, her butt almost knocked the mirror over as she did.

This was it, Naruto thought, finally I get rewarded properly for my hard work. He could just imagine all the kinky thing he and Ino would do once he told her who had given her the amazing new ass.

"Well um...I did..." Suddenly Ino was very silent. This wasn't really the reaction he had been hoping for.

Ino began to walk towards Naruto, who was still sitting on the floor. This was more like it! "So your the one who's been expanding all the girls?" Ino turned around and began rubbing her ass up against Naruto.

"Yep....me all right...." Naruto was barely paying attention, he was too busy admire Ino's butt, up close and personal.

"So...that means Hinata's body...and Sakura's breasts...that was you?"

'Yeah-" Suddenly Ino span around grabbed hold of Naruto and threw him to the floor, before he could react Ino turned around, and sat her massive booty down upon Naruto's chest, pinning him to the floor. Naruto gazed up, as Ino peered down at him, her milky white legs were right by his head.

"SO YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY SASUKE!" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"Stole...I didnt-" Naruto tried to say, but Ino's massive ass made it difficult to breath let alone talk.

"If you hadnt made Sakura so huge then Sasuke wouldn't be hers right now!"

"Well...Um...I guess thats one way to put it.." Naruto manage to sputter out. "But...that why I gave you this butt...so...maybe now you can get him back..."

"So your offering to help me get Sasuke back, is that what I'm hearing?"

Naruto was about to tell her no but suddenly Ino moved forward, and her massive ass now covered Naruto's face.

"Yes" Naruto murmured. The butt was making it hard to breathe, but it felt so good...if he had to die...this would be a good way to go.

"Good, good. See cause Ive got a plan. Your going to take me to the festival tomorrow night, and you will worship my butt! Sasuke will get so jealous, he'll dump Sakura on the spot!"

Naruto gave a little nod.

"Good!" Ino got up off Naruto, who glad he was able to breathe again, yet a part of him wished the face sitting had lasted a bit longer. Ino turned around and went back to her mirror, moving her hands back she spent a few seconds rubbing her colossal ass. She gave it a slap and watched as it jiggled a bit, suddenly her face flushed in pleasure.

"Ummmm....But...I need to keep this a secret for the next few days...at least till the festival. That way it'll blow everyone away... Naruto? Would you be able to shrink it back down...just a little? Its going to be too tough keeping this a secret when its so big and round..." Ino went back to feeling up her butt.

"Um actually, the scrolls never had anything about deflation in them...' Naruto said.

"Damn....well since you offered to help your going to have to move in for a few days." Ino stated.

"Move in!? But why?"

"Well my parents are out of town and someone has to run the flower shop. And if I try to run the place my, "little" secret will get out. So you'll have to move in till the festival and run things. And if anyone asks, just say Im sick. Soon, Sasuke will be all mine again!" Ino slapped her ass again, even harder this time. It jiggled a little more wildly this time and a moan of pleasure escaped Ino. "On second thought...who needs Sasuke...Maybe its time I get myself a new man. Oh Naruto! Would you mind rubbing my ass a bit, there's a itch I cant seem to reach..." Ino turned around and flashed Naruto a seductive smile, grabbing hold of her panties turned thong she pulled it out and let go, letting them snap back she flushed a little more in pleasure.

A while later Naruto awoke, memories of the last few hours crept back into his mind, and oh what good memories they were. Sitting in the large bed Naruto spent a few moments thinking about how good the new moves had made his life Turning over Naruto looked at Ino, who still slept peacefully curled up next to Naruto, her massive creamy, milk, white booty was pressed right up against Naruto and seemed to give a slight quiver and shake with every breath she took.

"Man...I love my new moves...." 


	5. Chapter 5

It was early next morning, the festival was only two days away, and Tsunade sat in the Hokage's office, normally a very large room but one wouldn't be able to tell right now for the massive piles of paper work that surrounded her. Tsunade gave a deep sigh, this festival would all be worth it in the end, but at the moment it only seemed to add even more work to her already full load. Man, why did running a village have to be so hard. Tsunade glanced out a nearby window, wishing she were outside right now. Returning to her paper work she continued when suddenly the door to the office was flung open and Shizune came rushing in. Tsunade looked up at her breathless assistant. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"L-Lady Tsunade...there was a girl! And she had massive...huge....colossal..." Shizune was so out of breath she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Just spit out already!" Tsunade said angerly.

"Boobs! The girl had a huge chest!"

Tsunade was puzzled at why this was so important, after all the time Shizune had been around Tsunade you would think she would of gotten use to a busty women. "Um...right...are you feeling okay?"

"Yes perfectly fine...but she had one of the biggest racks Ive ever seen!'

"But um...why is this important?"

"Lady Tsunade...they were bigger then even yours..."

"What! That's impossible! No girl in all the village, hell in all the country has breasts bigger then mine! You must need your eyes checked..."

"No, honestly Lady, they were as big as her head, maybe even a little bigger..."

But...that was impossible...after what had happened all those years ago...surely no girl could of had bigger breast... "Who was this girl?' Tsunade asked.

"I...Im not sure....it was this pink haired girl..." Shizune stammered.

"Sakura! That' s her name, one of Kakashi's students..." But Tsunade was still puzzled...there was no way a girl could of had a bigger rack, certainly not at that girls age! There was no natural way-

"Shizune!" Tsunade spoke up. "I need you to do a little research for me...find out everything you can about a certain shinobi clan....the Blackhand Clan..."

That morning, after a wonderful night with Ino, Naruto returned to his place and gathered up a few things before returning to Ino's house, and the flower shop. No longer did Ino wish to steal Sasuke, but she did want revenge on him and Sakura from what they did to her, so for now Naruto was going along with her plan. Ino had instructed Naruto on everything he would need to do to run the place, but Naruto had found it hard to concentrate, what with Ino bending over, showing off her huge rear, and she seemed to do that a lot, even beginning to rub her ass up against Naruto ever now and then. Knowing that if that kept up Ino and him were going to end up back in bed, he regretfully sent her upstairs, and opened up the flower shop for the day. At first the hours crept by slowly, but then Naruto found a way to pass the time. Ever time a women or girl came into the shop had preformed a expansion jutsu while the customers werent looking. He never did it to the extreme he did with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, but he made minor adjustments as he sought fit, boosting B-Cups to C-cups, and making girls a slight bit more curvy. This also had the side effect of putting all the girls who visited the shop in very good moods, and not a female customer entered the shop that day without buying something. But even with this to help keep Naruto amused he soon grew bored. He wished he could return to Ino, maybe the two of them could take a bath together... Suddenly a unexpected figure enter the shop...Neji!

Neji entered the shop, saw Naruto, and froze. For one of the few times in his life, Neji looked surprise. "Na-Naruto...what are you doing here...?"

"Oh ah, see, Ino's really sick right now, so I um...Offered...to look after the shop for her..."

"Really?" Neji replied. "I didn't think you and Ino were very close."

"Nah me and Ino are close, I always got her back.... So why are you here?"

Neji walked over to the counter and placed a few coins down. "One red rose...."

"A red rose...Ohh...Neji's got the hots for a girl!" Naruto teased.

"No I don't...its for my...ah..mother...."

"That's the worst excuse Ive ever heard..."

Neji started to become angry.

"Look! Just get me my damn rose!"

"Sheesh, fine. No need to get testy." Naruto produced a rose from the back and handed it over to Neji, then he snatched up the coin and placed it in the til. Neji left in a hurry, and after a few minutes Naruto decided he just had to follow! He had to know who Neji was seeing. Naruto was half way out the door when he remember he had to be watching the shop.

"Damn...If only I could be in two places at-....damnit...why I'm I such a idiot...Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A copy of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay now you stay here while I go after Neji." Naruto was headed out the door when suddenly Ino appeared from the back.

"Where are you going....?" she asked.

"Um...just out for a bit.... Don't worry, Ive got the shop covered!" he pointed at the clone.

" Out...well I need you to go pick me up some new clothes...none of my old pants fit since this happened....and I need some thongs".

"Thongs? How I'm I suppose to buy that kinda stuff. Guys just cant do that, it looks weird."

"Cant you just go female for a bit... please...for me?"

"Transformation, I got yea."

"Be quick, maybe we can take a bath together when you get back..." Ino smiled.

Naruto began to blush and hurried off after Neji.

Carefully, as not to be seen, Naruto stalked Neji. He decided he would follow Neji now, and pick up Ino's stuff on the way back. Naruto wished Neji would stop taking his sweet time going to where ever he was going. Slowly, Neji made his way through the village and entered into the park. The same park where he had inflated Hinata. Neji glanced around a few times before heading off into a nearby grove of trees.

"Now...who would Neji be meeting here?" Naruto wondered.

Naruto was about to follow when suddenly he spotted Hinata coming into the park.

"Shoot. If she sees me she'll recognize me....and then she'll probably want to talk..." With no time to transform from his female self in someone else, Naruto leaped into a nearby patch of bushes and waited till Hinata left. After a few moments she did, and Naruto was about to go on his way but as he watched Hinata leave the park, he noticed something odd about her? She seemed different....bigger. Naruto was sure of it. Hinata's breasts must of been borderline DD's now and her hips were slightly wider then her shoulder. But that was impossible. No way she could of grown even larger...it must of been Naruto imagination. Remembering why he had come here in the first place, Naruto crept out of the bushes and started to make his way over to the grove of trees Neji had entered, but the thought of Hinata was still on his mind. Suddenly Naruto collided with two mounds of wobbly flesh, and startled Naruto fell to the ground.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Looking upward from the ground, Naruto couldn't see who the person was, her huge rack blocked her face from his angle. A few seconds later and Naruto realized it was Sakura.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, bending over forward to help Naruto up from the ground.

I cant tell her about Neji, Naruto thought, and I need to act surprise about Sakura's breasts, or she'll know somethings up.

"Sa-Sakura. What happened to you, your...your..." Naruto acted as surprised as he could.

"Huge! I know" Sakura blushed happily.

"Well, what happened?" Naruto kept up the act.

"I have no idea... I was meeting with Sasuke and it just happened! Speaking of which. Me and Sasuke are going out now!" Sakura gave a little leap of joy, and her breasts bounced wildly.

"Hey thats great Sakura."

"I know! I have to go now, but I'll see you at the festival, right?"

"For sure." Naruto grinned.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulling him towards her gave a little goodbye hug, smothering him in her cleavage at the same time, before running off.

"Man....Sakura's so happy now...and her breasts....." But something was odd about Sakura too Naruto realized. Maybe it was just him, but Naruto swore he had only made Sakura's boobs the size of her head....and now they seemed bigger then her head. Naruto pondered this for a few seconds, then, remembering Neji, he hurried off into the grove of trees.

Carefully Naruto crept through the grove, hoping that he hadn't lost Neji. Suddenly he heard a little moan of pleasure.

"Oh....oh...Neji...." A girl voice said, pleasure filled her voice.

Looking around Naruto spotted a patch of bushes that seemed to shake a little bit, and a few of Neji's clothes had been thrown haphazardly around them. The red rose Neji had bought was left on the ground a few feet away.

"Here it is....I finally get to know who Neji's seeing..." Naruto whispered quietly to himself. Slowly Naruto crept over to the bushes, and peering through he saw....

"Tenten!?" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. This made no sense. Tenten obviously had a thing for Neji, but he always seem to blow her off when ever she made a move on him.

" Ahh! Naruto!" Tenten yelled and suddenly Neji stood up from the bushes, half naked.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked angerly.

"Well...I...was wondering who you were...and....why Tenten?" Naruto stumbled over his words. the shock of a Neji and Tenten relationship still stunned him.

At this point, Tenten also stood up from the bushes. Her shirt was hanging open revealing her C-cup breasts bound tightly in a pink bra.

"Look...Naruto...you cant tell anyone about this" Tenten said.

Naruto nodded meekly.

"See..." Neji began "for the past few years me and Tenten have been seeing each other, in secret. See we love each other" Neji and Tenten both blushed "but my clan in one of the more high class clan, even if Im only a branch member. Tenten however comes from a lower class clan, and if word got out that we were seeing each other there would be tons of political issues. Maybe one day that will change, but for now, were forced to see each other in secret like this." Neji sighed.

"Our time together is so short" Tenten sighed as well.

Man...that must be awful, Naruto thought. They love each other but they're separated by class...and on top of that they only get a few moments to themselves every now and then. If only I could do something to make their time together even more special...

"So, Naruto. Promise me you wont tell anyone about this....please..." Neji pleaded.

"Don't worry Neji, my lips are sealed. Hell, I'll even do you guys a favor, though, your going to have to keep a secret for me." Naruto said.

"Secret?" Tenten murmured.

"You guys know about what happened to Sakura and Hinata..."

"Oh yeah, god I envy those two. Sakura's got a huge rack, and I'd kill for a body like Hinata's..." Tenten said.

"Well...I did that to them" There, Naruto thought, my secret is out.

Neji looked taken aback, but Tenten looked excited. "Wait, you said you were going to do me a favor....Oh my god! Your going to do that to me! Awesome!"

Naruto was glad she was taken it so well. "Sure, anything you want I'll do for you, and that way your time together will be even better....So...what do you want?"

Tenten responded right away. "Breasts, god Id love to have a huge rack. Maybe not as big as Sakura's...but something like Hinata would be nice....so big and squeezable.... Neji? What would you like to make me sexy?"

Neji thought for a few seconds. "Well....I always thought....well I always thought breast feeding was really hot..." Neji looked embarassed.

"Breastfeeding..." A devilish grin came to Tenten's face, "Oh...kinky"

Breast expansion and breastfeeding, Naruto thought, what technique does that.....

"Okay Tenten, I got it!" Naruto made a few hand signs, "Lactation Jutsu!"

Naruto remember reading the description for this technique, it was one of the more unusal ones. Useing the subjects own chakra, it created large amounts of milk, and the subjects breasts would expand slightly to help hold the new milk.

Tenten gave a low moan of pleasure and started to sink to the ground, but Neji grabbed hold of her. Her faced was flushed, and suddenly her nipples went erect. Her breasts gave a little shake and began to grow, making her bra tighter and tighter on her. Her C-cups quickly grew into D's and continued. Her bra was strained against her and with a snap it broke and fell to the ground as her boobs continued to grow. "Oh god...their so big....so very big....." Tenten exclaimed. Suddenly a little bit of pure white milk dripped out of one of her erect nipples and her breasts stopped growing, now a large DD.

Neji moved his hand over and ran it through the stream of milk dripping down from her nipple. Bringing his hand to his face he licked it. "Its...good. Nice and sweet..."

Neji went to give Tenten's new breast a squeez but she brushed his hand away. "You'll get your chance...but...I think as a little thanks, Naruto should get the first sip..." Tentens face was flushed and she walked over to Naruto, sticking her breasts in his face. Naruto bent forward, grabbed one of her breasts, all warm and soft, and drank.

A few minutes later Naruto made his way out of the grove of trees, wiping a milk mustache off his face, and licking his lips. Tenten had catered to Naruto for ten minutes before shooing him away to have fun with Neji, though she had to promised Naruto that if he was ever thirsty, he could drop by. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing sun down, and Naruto had almost returned to flower shop when suddenly he remembered that he had forgotten about Inos clothes. Quickly Naruto transformed himself into a girl and headed off towards the nearest clothing store. Now, Naruto didnt know a whole lot about woman's fashion but after a while of searching he managed to find some fairly stylish clothes, and a tight black outfit that Naruto just knew Ino would like. Glad that he had managed to accomplish his task Naruto payed, and left the store. Transforming back to normal Naruto wondered if he would have time for a quick bowl of ramen before returning to Ino, when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning around, Naruto came face to face with Hinata who was already starting to blush.

"Hinata, what are you up to?" Naruto already had a idea why she had searched him out, but best to play ignorant for now.

Hinata blushed slightly deeper. "Na-Naruto....I...I was wondering....would you go to the festival with me...?

Ha! I knew it, Naruto thought to himself. "Coarse Hinata, Id love to go with you."

"Oh...Oh my god....really!?" Hinata exclaimed

"Sure, Im fine with that-Hinata!" Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata as her eyes rolled back and she began to fall to the ground. "Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto tried shaking her a few times but to no effect. "Damn...she must of passed out....How the hell I'm I going to get her home?' Naruto looked over Hinata. He had been right before, she had grown bigger since he expanded her, if only ever so slightly. Looking up at the sky Naruto saw the sun slowly begin to set. "Oh man...how the hell Im I going to get Hinata home and get back to Ino in-.....jeez I am a idiot. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A few puffs of smoke appeared around Naruto and the passed out Hinata and when it cleared a half dozen copies of Naruto stood. Carefully the clones gathered Hinata and between them, started to carry her back off to the Hyuuga mansion. "Okay, that's taken care of, now time to get back to Ino! Man I cant believe I scored two gals for the....wait....two....Oh man, oh man...." The realization finally hit Naruto, he had two dates for the same night! How the hell was this going to work....he couldn't use shadow clones, as useful as they were, a single wrong bump would destroy them....and with Hinata and Ino like they were now that was likely to happen. Naruto pondered what to do as he headed back to the flower shop.

Back at the Hokages office, Shizune had spent the day searching through the library for a trace of this elusive "Blackhand" clan that Tsunade had ordered her to find. But after so much searching without any luck Shizune was about ready to give up. "Okay....one last book....then that's it, Im done!" Closing her eyes she snatched a random book off of a nearby shelf, and opening her eyes she looked at the cover. "Rare Jutsu's of the Second Shinobi War....well....I doubt this will help....." Slowly Shizune began leafing through the booklet when suddenly something caught her eye. A small footnote in the corner of a page. "During this time a group of shinobi belonging to a clan known as the Blackhand began working on a series of jutsus meant to defeat kunoichi. Several jutsus were discovered by them including.....Oh my god! This is it!"

Naruto entered the flower shop, and the first sight he saw startled him. On the floor sat Ino, who was rubbing her ass, a pained look on her face. "Naruto! Your back!" Ino said, slowly rising to her feet.

"Um yeah...I got your stuff...but what are you doing down here, what if someone had seen you?" Naruto asked, dropping the clothing bags to the floor.

"Oh its okay....the shadow clone closed up a while ago..."

"Well what happened to him...and what were you doing on the floor?"

Ino blushed ever so slightly. "Um well....you were taking forever...and I really wanted some company....if you know what I mean...." Naruto did. "And well....you weren't here so I decided to settle for the clone.....apparently they can't handle lap dances very well...."

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get it. Oh, by the way, I got your clothes." Naruto pointed to the bags on the floor.

"Yeah! Lets check out what you got!" Ino tore the bags open and began ruffling through the clothes. "Man...for a guy you have pretty good taste...oh! Where did you find this?" Ino held up the tight black outfit.

"You like?" Naruto asked.

"I love!" Ino giggled. "Anyways, come=on upstairs."

"What for?"

"Our bath you idiot."

"Oh sorry...how could I forget that." Ino made her way upstairs, and Naruto followed, enjoying the view.

"That's what I thought...." Shizune had delivered the book with the info on the Blackhand clan to Tsunade as quickly as she could. Tsunade had read quickly, and now she sat, her hands folded across her chest, deep in thought. "Does....this mean what I think it does?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked up at her. "Yes, it does....god...I never thought I would run into them again...."

Shizune was startled. "Again? You've encountered this shinobi from this clan before?"

"Yes....long ago, when I was young, back when Orochimaru and Jiraya were still on a team together. We were returning from a mission that had taken us away from the Fire country, and on our return we find ourselves in a town famous for its hot springs. We decided to reward ourselves and spend a night there. Well, while I was in the springs Jiraya went wandering the town, and he ran into a group of shinobi pretending to be merchants that sold him a technique scroll... inside was a very powerful jutsu....and a very perverted one at that. A technique that could make a womens breast bigger!"

"Bigger....wait you mean...."

"Yes...I have Jiraya to thank for these...." Tsunade grasped her breasts as if to highlight this fact. "While I was in the hot springs Jiraya used his new technique on me....luckly for me the techniques developed by the Blackhand clan our extremely difficult to use, and Jiraya was never abled to master it. My breasts grew, but the techniques are also suppose to fill women with a blissful feeling if used correctly, which at the time, I was not. I discouvered Jiraya peeping and beat him senseless, Im pretty sure thats the only time in his life Jiraya has come close to dieing....at any rate after I fixed him up, Jiraya told me what happened, and I set out to find those 'merchants, but they had already left town. I believe I know what their plan was....is....They'll try to spread these techniques to every perverted shinobi out there, the shinobi will missuse the technique and create havoc. Then....the Blackhands will make there move and take control.....

"Thats....amazing... But if you knew all of this...then why did you make me spend so much time researching them?' Shizune asked.

"I knew the name.....but its been so many years....I couldn't remember if they were the ones...."

"What should we do about this pervert whos running around expanding women?" Shizune asked.

"First...we must think who would do this...Naturally I would assume Jiraya....but he's not in the village...nor did he ever master the techniques....the techniques do require a massive amount of chakra to work...." Tsunade thought it over.

"So...the person would have to be a Jounin....or a Chunin at least..."

"Yes that sounds about right...and yet....I cant think of any Jounin who would do anything like those....and no Chunin ether...."

"Well who does that leave?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sat for several minutes...then suddenly, she looked up at Shizune. "The days done...go home....I'll think this over....tomorrow, I think I will of worked it out by then."

The Yamanaka's weren't a rich family, but they did have a very expensive house, bathroom including. Inside was a large marble tub that was sunken into the floor, and at this moment Naruto and Ino were enjoying a wonderful bath together. The water was warm, and bubbles filled the water, but to Naruto that wasn't the best part. The fact that the tub forced Ino and her massive booty to sit on his lap was what made this bath great. With a face cloth Naruto washed Ino's butt, letting the hot water splash against the massive cheeks. This....is great, Naruto thought....Suddenly he remembered Hinata...what was he going to do about the festival... Ino shifted a bit and her ass move back a little bit, rubbing up against Naruto, and suddenly his thoughts were back to Ino. But remembering Hinata had made Naruto remember something else. When he had met Sakura today her breasts had grown, and Hinata had too....Was this a side a effect of the jutsu's? Or maybe it really was Narutos mind playing tricks on him...But what about Ino...had she grown a little since the expansion? Naruto dropped the cloth into the water and began rubbing down Ino's butt, just to check. "Oh Naruto....at least wait till we get into bed." Ino turned her head around, blushing in pleasure,a devilish grin on her face.

Naruto grinned as well. "Heh...sorry....". Suddenly Ino stood up, her butt was now pressed into Naruto's face. "Oh come-on...I cant wait....Lets go now!"

Naruto stood up as well, ready for fun.

Back in Ino's room, Ino sat on the bed and look up at Naruto with her seductive eyes..."Naruto...can you do me a favor?" Ino asked.

"Anything." he replied

"Could....could you make my butt....just...just a little bigger?"

Naruto was a little startled by this. "But why? I thought you wanted to wait till the festival for that"

" I know I know...maybe Im being greedy....this ass is great....and the sex had been the best....but that feeling when your first expanded it.....that....that was heaven....please Naruto....just a little bigger....It'll make the sex even better."

Well that was all the encouragement Naruto needed. Naruto made the hand signs and Ino gave a long moan. Her butt jiggled under her as she lay on the bed, flushed with pleasure. The booty rippled as if someone were slapping it over and over again, and Ino cryed out in pleasure. The jiggling stopped a few seconds after it had started, and looking down Naruto could see her butt had grown only a few inches. "God....I love that feeling....." Ino turned over in bed, and with one hand she rubbed her new, even bigger, ass down. 


	7. Chapter 7

Light crept into Naruto's eyes as he awoke next morning, exhusted from last night. Ino had been wild, and the two of them had done it three times before she fell to sleep. Not that Naruto was complaining. Turning over in bed, he watched Ino sleep for a few minutes, she looked so calm and peaceful. Her booty gave a shake and jiggle ever now and then, in a exotic, almost hyptonizing way. Suddenly Naruto was filled with a urge to grab the milky white skin, without thinking he began to reach out to touch Ino's butt, which at this point looked like two over inflated beach balls, but at the last second he stopped himself. The festival was tomarrow, and he had work to do before then...

Over on the other side of the village another shinobi awoke. Laying together sleepily, Sasuke and Sakura lay on Sasuke's bed. Still tired, Sasuke turned over in his bed and laid his head to rest on Sakura's massive bust, treating it like a pillow. For years now Sakura had pestered Sasuke to go on a date with her, and while there was nothing wrong with Sakura, Sasuke really didnt feel anything for her, and therefore he had chosen to reject her. But a few days ago, when she come to have lunch with him, this had happened, her breasts had become huge, and no way in hell was Sasuke going turn her down. Her massive mammaries easily made up for her somewhat annoying personality. Sasuke hadnt really thought about what had happened to Sakura, and he didnt really care, not as long as she stayed that way. While Sasuke lay, still half asleep, something odd did occur to him. A few days ago when Sakura had appeared before him, Naruto had come to talk to him. Usually Naruto acted like a idiot, trying to beat Sasuke at everything, but that time he had just asked a few odd questions before leaving. Sasuke had thought this behavor odd at the time, and using his Sharigan he watched Naruto run off into the woods. For a few moments as he left, Naruto ducked behind a tree, made a few hand signs, peered out from his hidding spot, and then ran off. Again Sasuke had dismissed this odd act as Naruto being Naruto, and he hadn't given it a second thought once Sakura showed up. Only now, a few days later, when Sasuke lay with not any other important thought in his mind, did he remember this, and thinking back, he was curious at what Naruto had been doing. Remembering the combination of hand signs, Sasuke realized that he didnt recognize the jutsu. Odd...Had Naruto learned a new move... Sasuke sat up in bed, grasped his hands together, and copied the hand signs, just as Naruto had done, he was curious as to what this jutsu did. Suddenly, a moan escaped the sleeping Sakura, turning around Sasuke watched as her face blushed, ever so slightly. The sheets of the bed, which had been pulled up past her naked breasts before had been pulled down, ever so slightly...

After a quick shower and some food, Naruto had went down to the flower shop, and opened it for another day of business. After given his situation a little thought, Naruto decided there was only one way to go on two dates at the same time...you needed two people. No way would shadow clones cut it this time, Naruto had come to the conclusion that he actually needed to find another person who could pretend to be Naruto. Tomarrow, during the festival, Ino was planning to embarress Sakura with the help of her new booty, and for that she would need Naruto. This meant, Naruto had to find a person who would agree to pretend and be him and go on a date with Hinata while Naruto took care of things with Ino. Once that was over the sub could take off and the real Naruto could continue the date with Hinata. Througout the morning as customers trickled into the shop, Naruto racked his brain trying to figure out who would be a perfect replacement. "Shikamaru?...no, he would never play along with this....Choji-....god no....Shino?...wait he's just plain creepy...". Damnit, who did that leave! Then suddenly an idea hit Naruto. For the rest of the morning Naruto planned out how he was going to get this person to agree to his plan, and once he had worked that out, Naruto went back to his favourite past time of expanding every female customer that came into the shop. Just after noon, Naruto created a shadow clone to watch the place while he was gone, and then left the flower shop and headed towards the hot springs on the other side of the village.

Upon awaking that morning Shizune found a small note on the front door of her apartment. The note was from Tsunade and stated that she had figured out who had been expanding the women, and Shizune was to come to the hokage office as quickly as she could. Quickly Shizune dressed and within a few minutes she scrambled into the office. But inside she found Tsunade, slumped over on the desk, asleep.

"She didnt stay up all night....did she?" Shizune asked walking over to the desk. Scattered about the desk and the floor lay profiles of leaf shinobi. It looked as if Tsunade had spent all night looking over every profile trying to determine who had expanded the women. Suddenly Shizune noticed the sleeping Tsunade had a profile cluched in her hand. Carefully, as not to wake Tsunade up, Shizune retrieved the file from her hand. "This has to be it." Shizune opened up the file and looked it over. "Lady Tsunade is right, this has to be the shinobi. It fits perfectly!" Shizune tossed the file aside and ran out of the office, she knew what she had to do.

Naruto had spent almost a hour hiding in the bushes outside the hot springs. "Man...I hope he comes today..." Naruto murmured. The person he was hoping to recruit usually came to the spring almost ever day after training, and Naruto hoped that they hadnt changed their ways. Suddenly Naruto spotted the guy he was waiting for. Kiba passed by the bushes were Naruto lay, and with Akamaru in tow, he entered into the springs. Kiba had been the only guy Naruto could possible think of who would actually go through with his plan, that and just like Naruto, he was a master at transformation jutsu. Naruto waited a few moments before creeping inside. Naruto took a quick peek into the mens side, which was empty except for Kiba and Akamaru, and then went over to the women's side. Naruto stripped down, and wrapped a towel around himself. In order for this plan to work he was going to have to move fast. Everything set, Naruto quickly made a few hand signs before hurrying over back to the mens side.

After spending a long afternoon training Kiba was glad for the nice, relaxing hot springs. For almost a year now he had visted this hotsprings almost every afternoon and he quite enjoyed the calm quiet atmosphere. Akamaru gave a friendly yelp as he splashed around in the water, and Kiba sat back and closed his eyes.

Over on the womens side of the hotsprings, about a dozen girls bathed in the hot waters. Suddenly all the girls began to blush wildly, and moan loudly. Suddenly they were filled with a lustful longing for sex. In a frenzy the girls leaped from the water and headed straight for the nearest guy...

At the time, the Lust Jutsu had seemed rather pointless to Naruto. Expansion alone made a girl pretty horny, so Naruto didnt see a point to this jutsu. But now he was glad he had bothered to learn it, as long as it worked properly, his plan would go fine.

Kiba's eyes suddenly flew open, a strange sound filled his ears. There had been a lot of moans of pleasure coming from the womens side and now a odd noise filled the air...like a scratching sound. Suddenly the wall that divided the men's and women's side toppled over and a wave of naked women rushed Kiba. "What the hell!?" Kiba exclaimed as the women rushed towards him. Normally Kiba would welcome the sight of so many naked beauties, but these women had a strange look in their eyes. Picking up Akamaru, Kiba made a dash for the door but the women leaped upon him. Pinned under a dog pile of gals, Kiba tried to escape but every girl was determined to make love to him.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the doorway, "Jesus Kiba, hang on! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A few moments later the women were dragged off Kiba, and standing up, Kiba saw a dozen clones of Naruto attempting to hold of the rabid women. "Come-on, let get the hell out of here" Naruto called from the doorway. Kiba grabbed Akamaru with one hand, and his clothes with the other, and in a few seconds he and Naruto were running down the street, away from the springs. Once they were at a safe distance, the halted. Panting heavly Kiba turned to Naruto, "Man...thanks for the save back there....I dont know what would of happened if you hadn't come along..."

"Man, what the hell do you think happened?" Naruto asked.

"Know clue...they just went wild....man I owe you one..."

"Actually...now that you mention it, there is something you could do for me..." Naruto said.

Kiba hadnt actually planned on doing anything, but since Naruto had just saved him, he didnt really have a choice. "Sure, anything, just name it."

"You know about the festival tomorrow...right?" Naruto asked.

"Me and the whole village, yeah." Kiba replied.

"Well you see, I kinda got overbooked for tomorrow night." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Overbooked?"

"Yeah...I agreed to go with two girls..."

This was a shock to Kiba, the only person he could think of who would really want to go with Naruto was Hinata. "Who?" Kiba asked, curious about who the second girl was.

"Hinata and Ino."

"Ino? I thought she had a thing for Sasuke."

"Not anymore!" Naruto grinned. "But anyways, like I said, I said Id go with both of them, and sInce I can only be in one place at a time...I kinda screwed myself over."

"So...what do you need me for?" Kiba asked.

"I need someone to pretend to be me and go on a date with Hinata for a little while. After I take care of a few things with Ino, I can get to Hinata, but till then I need someone to fill me shoes.

"Wait....all you want me to do is go on a date?" Kiba grinned, Naruto actually though he was doing him a favor. "Sure as hell, I'll take Hinata, you have seen her lately though, right? Why would you want to go with Ino instead?"

"Oh you mean..." Naruto made a hourglass figure with his hands. "Well the same thing happened to Ino."

"Hot damn Naruto, your telling me you not only got two gals for the same night, but there both some of the most sexy women in the village?"

"Yep."

" Sure man, don't worry bout it, I'll handle Hinata till you get there."

Ha, I knew he'd agree, man this was too easy, Naruto happily thought to himself.

A few hours later, Naruto was taking a stroll through the nearby forest. After Kiba had agreed to his plan, Naruto had taken the afternoon to himself, content knowing that his shadow clone could handle the shop while he was gone. Wandering the village, he had expanded random women, just for the hell of it. At the rate Naruto was going, every women in the Hidden Leaf would be supporting a D-cup or a ghetto booty by the end of the week. Naruto wished he could find the merchant who had sold him the scrolls, he'd love to thank the guy, it was thanks to him that Naruto's life had been so fine lately. The sun began to set, and Naruto decided it was time to head back to Ino's when suddenly three small needles flew out from a nearby tree with lightning speed, and piercing Naruto's sleeve they pinned him to a close tree.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked around for his attacker. Suddenly a figure leaped down from the trees above and landed in front of him. It was Shizune! "Shizune, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Ive come to put a end to your perverted ways. We know about what you've been up to for the past few days." Shizune declared.

Shit, Naruto thought to himself, how did she know!? It didnt matter, Naruto couldnt, no, wouldn't let himself be caught. Everything had been going fine, and one women wasn't going to change that. Quickly he made a few hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three puffs of smoke appeared around him, and when it cleared three Naruto's were now facing Shizune. Quickly Shizune threw three needles, and with pin point accuracy each needle hit one of the three Narutos. Each one disappeared in a puff of smoke, and turning around Shizune looked around for where the real Naruto had gone. But the time Shizune had wasted killing the clones had been just enough time for Naruto to use his next jutsu. Hiding in a nearby tree Naruto made a few hand signs and whispered, "Orgasm Jutsu!".

Shizune glaced all around her, searching out Naruto. She'd find him, knock him out, and then bring him to Lady Tsunade for his punishment. Her heart raced as she prepared for the next strike. But suddenly a very pleasant sensation came over Shizune. A warm filling spread through her whole body, and slowly she knees buckled and she dropped to the ground. The sensation continued, and become stronger and stronger, and the last thought Shizune had before blacking out was, its been way too long since Ive had any sex.

That night, Ino lay naked on her bed, alone in her room. Dozens of scented candles lay about, and the warm oil that had been spread over her butt reflected in the light. Naruto entered and quickly came to lay next to her. "Naruto..." Ino blushed, "make it bigger....please!" Ino pleaded.

"If I do it every night, soon your not going to be able to get through the doorway." Naruto laughed.

"I don't care, please, just once more?" Ino pleaded on.

"I cant, especially if you want me to expand it at the festival tomorrow. But....maybe I can give you something else."

"Breasts....Id love to have bigger breasts...not too big....but bigger." Ino said.

"Sure...anything you want." Naruto made the hand signs, "Breast Expansion Jutsu!"

Ino blushed darkened, and she moaned loudly. A warm sensation filled her chest, and her boobs began to grow. Jiggling and bouncing they grew and grew, her modest B-cup soon become a D-cup. And just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Ino lay panting on her bed. "That....was good...."

"You like?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...now a have a rack to match this butt!"

Over on the other side of the village, at Sakura's house, under the cover of darkness, Sasuke and Sakura made love. Sweat drenched Sakura and she moaned with each thust, with each grope of her massive chest. The pleasure was overwhealming. Sakura loved what ever twist of nature had given her these breasts. Suddenly Sasuke stopped. 'Hey...whats wrong-oh...oh god!" A warm feeling filled her, and her breasts gave a slight jiggle. "God...Sasuke I dont know what your doing...but dont stop!" 


End file.
